And the Ways You Break Me.
By The Keeper of the lost cites Preface Unknown POV Of all of the ways you can break me, you chose this. You chose to let two of my friends suffer, to break me. Why couldn't you just do the memory break yourself, and not let my friends suffer? I should have been me who was kidnapped. I feel the cracks form. Crack. Crack. No!! Don't break. What will happen to my friends if I do? Yeah, but it's my fault. It's my fault. I should have been me. Can I fight the guilt? Chapter 1 Keefe POV I played a game. Base quest. Me and Foster won! Yay! Team Foster-Keefe for the win! Later, I found a note. Keefe, You need to go into the woods. The Floralene woods to be exact. Come please. Please also bring Biana. What? What was this about? Tam was being extra mean to me. He started to play pranks that embarrassed me, and it didn't look good in front of Sophie. Fitz didn't look like he really cared about me. He was stealing Sophie from me. She doesn't know I have a crush on her. It's sooo ''obvious. She focuses more on Fitz. “I'm going.” I say to myself. I go get Biana. Chapter 3 Biana POV Fitz and I had a fight. Sophie didn't even go into my defense. She just stood there, defending him and flirting with him. I was so mad. I hated my brother. I wanted to run away. And that's what I did when Keefe came with a message. “I ran the whole way here to get you. I'm going.” I read the message. “Yeah, I'll run away with you.” I still didn't want to have a relationship with him, but I wanted to run away. I was angry at Fitz, and I was angry at Sophie. Maybe Tam. We gone into the woods. The forest was beautiful, it glowed with light from the plants. A relaxing sight. Then a black hooded figure with the Neverseen symbol put a cloth over my mouth. A drugged cloth. My vision blurred as the sedatives took over. Chapter 4 Sophie POV Where was Biana and Keefe? I decided to go in Biana's room. There on her bed was a note that said: ''We came for you, We lost. Now it's time to give revenge. If you don't come in time, they will have to pay the price, They will have to shatter. I paled. Keefe and Biana were in danger. Then I saw another note: Sophie, Fitz, and all of my friends, I have to go. I have to run away with Keefe to have a adventure. I will be fine. I need a break from no one defending me, and Keefe wants to escape the wrath of Tam. Tam has gone too far with his prank. He embarrassed Keefe. Fitz blames me for something I didn’t do, and Sophie didn’t come to my defense. That hurt. But I deserved it. It was my fault. My fault I didn't defend Keefe and Biana. Keefe also was blamed by Fitz. My fault. Don’t break. Or else all hope will be lost. All. Chapter 5 Category:Fanfiction Category:Future